Levi x Reader Ch2
by Akira602
Summary: Hi everyone this is the second chapter to my Levi x reader I hope you like it if you have any requests or anything you want or think I should add please leave a comment please.


Eyelids twitched annoyingly under the invading scrutiny that they were being abused to disturbing the deep sleep of the figure that lay curled under the covers. With a silent groggy yawn and a satisfying bone popping stretch you sat up in your bed legs lazily tucked under you as your (e/c) eyes took in the girls that you were currently sharing the surprisingly large room with. Mikasa lay prone one hand resting on her stomach while the other was used as a cover for her eyes, above her slept Sasha blanket twisted around her long legs which were splayed to the point that one was hanging over the side with grunts of frustration her arms wrapped around her pillow as her mouth chewed on the once clean fabric. Turning your head it didn't surprise you to find Krista in Ymir's bed or was Ymir in Krista's bed? shaking your head you got rid of the idea the point was that after Krista's nightmares it wasn't a shock to find her pressed snugly against Ymir's side who had a faint smile painted on her lips and a hands around the petite girls waist. If Captain Levi were to walk in during such a show it would a be a guaranteed punishment for them hell it wouldn't be a shock if he punished the whole room. For some odd reason you had been left to sleep on the only single twin bed which was right next to the window but you didn't mind the breeze that blew in during the night reminded so much of your small sleeping quarters in the city.

_It's our day off, _you realised suddenly not helping the shit eating grin that spread across face forgetting the mornings fatigue you quickly jumped out of bed being careful not to make too much noise you quickly gathered your civilian clothes from your dresser along with your towel, slippers, and showering kit. There was no way you were going to sleep in a moment longer when your man waiting to see you in the city.

~Time Skip~

You ran quietly through the silent morning halls trying your best not to wake your superiors and getting punished.

"Hey, (f/n)!" a cheerful voice greeted you when you ran into the massive mess hall. Smiling brightly you walked over to the bald headed cadet as he wolfed down the pile food before him.

"Hey Connie, aren't you eating a lil early?" you asked sitting across from him sneaking a handful of sugar cubed from him along with four apples, and a carrot.

"Nah, Sasha eats a lot earlier than I do most days," Connie burped as you laughed at his determined face but when you looked back at him he was staring at you with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.

"What?" you asked.

"N-nothing!" he blushed leaning away from the table, "um weren't you going somewhere?" he asked as you let out a small shriek.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot!" you shot up from your seat taking a piece of bread, another apple, and a skin of water you ran out the mess hall. "Thanks for the reminder Connie!" you called back, _man i'm stupid_.

~Levi's P.O.V~

Love pocketed the survey corps money into his pocket as he walked back to the awaiting cadet his glare making the boy shake grasping the horse's reins tighter. Since the crack of dawn he's been searching for blacksmiths that would take the cart full of saddles and fix them but no matter how many damn imbeciles he went to not would acknowledge the fact that the saddle's were faulty. Climbing onto his horse he thought of better things he could be spending time on like finishing the stack of papers that were currently waiting to be filled out or cleaning his office.

"Sheesh, what are you guys planning on doing with those?" the light voice crashed through his thought, turning his horse to the sound of the voice.

"(f/n)!" Eren called waving as if seeing his savior but with one seething glare from Levi the boy put his hand down and wiped the grin off his face.

"Cadet (l/n)," Levi said only a week with the survey corps and she had surpassed the mans expectation with the way she treated her job as Eren's babysitter.

"Good morning Captain." (f/n) smiled before giving him a salute, "how much money have you been offering?" The question took Levi by surprise even though he didn't show it.

"Nearly the whole bag but no one want's to fix them," Eren growled only to shut up with a glare from Levi.

"Bunch of greedy bastard the lot of 'em." (f/n) accent took Levi by surprise and made Eren gawk. "Wha'?" she asked.

"You're accent!" (f/n) blushed her (e/c) orbs widening.

"Hehe, it happens every now and again." She laughed making the air around her chime, "Come on I know a smith that'll take the saddle's."

"Who would that be?" Levi asked following the (h/c).

Looking over her shoulder she smiled wickedly the look making something inside Levi burn, "My man." with that the woman led them away from the richer side of town.

begining


End file.
